Ghost
by Megsmia2
Summary: A missing person on a current case brings a ghost back from Nick's past
1. Chapter 1

CSI: Crime Scene Investigation

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the CSI characters.

"Ghosts"

Chapter 1

(Early evening)

You see a hand knock on a second floor apartment door. After a few minutes, a man in his late 30s answers it. There is a shocked look on his face as he recognizes who is at his door. The only thing we see is the person raise their right arm while holding a small revolver.

TODD-Please, don't do this.

He turns to run when the unknown person fires two shots. The first one misses and embeds into the wall near the television stand. The second one finds it's way into his back. He falls forward to the floor.

(A little while later)

It is now after dark. A woman around 40 years old is in her kitchen standing at her kitchen island making a salad. She hears what sounds like someone is trying to get into the front door. She walks out of the kitchen and towards the front door. As she gets closer, the door opens. The woman puts up her left arm with her hand in the stop position. The screen goes black.

(Next evening)

Nick is walking down the hall in the lab towards the front door. D.B. is walking towards him from behind holding a file.

RUSSELL-Hey Nick.

Nick stops and turns around.

RUSSELL- I know you're getting ready to be off duty soon, but I need you and Morgan to check out this missing person case. You're all I have left.

I sent Sara and Greg to check out a DB.

NICK-What have you got.

Russell hands the file to Nick.

RUSSELL-39 year old female reported missing by her co-workers when she didn't show up for work today. They're afraid her abusive husband might have done

something to her. One of her friends went over to check on her and looked in the living room window. She said she saw blood.

NICK-We'll get right on it.

Russell hits Nick on the side of his shoulder.

RUSSELL-Thanks, Nick. I owe you one.

Russell starts to walk away. Nick yells to him.

NICK-Just remember that.

Meanwhile, Sara and Greg are collecting evidence from the scene of the murdered man. Sara is standing near the dead man's body and Greg is near the front door.

SARA-It looks like this guy was trying to run from whoever was at the door. Would explain why he was shot in the back.

GREG-All of the blood splatter would be near the body, but that doesn't explain this one directional blood drop here in the foyer.

Greg kneels down to photograph it.

SARA-Could be from the person who pulled the trigger.

You see a short video of a hand getting caught in the gun hammer as it's being fire. Then a blood drop falling to the floor. Greg then gets out his swab and takes a sample of the blood. He looks up and sees the victim's wallet on the foyer table. He puts the blood sample in his case, stands up and walks over to the table.

GREG-I found a wallet.

He opens the wallet and sees the victim's driver's license.

GREG-Victim's name is Brad Thomas, but it says his address is in Henderson.

SARA-Maybe we need to go to Henderson and see if anyone is home.

Just then they hear a woman outside the door yelling.

JEN-What's going on here? What are you doing in my apartment?

The young woman in now standing in the doorway and sees what happened.

JEN-Brad? Oh my God!

The deputy comes back and escorts Jen from the scene.

SARA-I think we need to have a talk with her.

GREG-I agree. I'll have Brass take her back to the lab.

(At the same time)

Nick and Morgan are walking up the sidewalk to the house belonging to the woman believed to be missing.

NICK-So Mrs. Davis's co workers reported her missing when she didn't come into work today. A few of them have tried numerous times to contact her

and received no answer.

MORGAN-Could be she's just home sick and turned off the phones.

NICK-Maybe, but Russell wants us to follow up on it. One of Mrs. Davis's co workers came over to check on her and said they saw blood through the living room

window.

Nick walks over to the living room window and is looking inside. He sees what looks to have been a struggle and blood on one of the walls.

MORGAN-Nick.

Nick looks over at Morgan and sees she is standing by the front door.

NICK-What is it?

MORGAN-I've got blood on the door handle.

Nick looks back into the window.

NICK-There's blood on one of the walls and signs of a struggle.

Morgan is collecting a sample of the blood from the door handle. The door is still open a crack. She pushes on the door and it opens. She walks inside and Nick follows her. They are looking around the living room. Morgan is taking pictures of the evidence. Nick walks over to the mantel and sees a photo.

NICK-This must be our missing person, Holly Davis.

He stares at the picture a minute. Morgan sees that he's preoccupied for a minute.

MORGAN-Nick, are you okay?

He doesn't hear her.

MORGAN-Nick?

Nick hears Morgan and looks at her.

NICK-Sorry, there's just something haunting about this photo. It's like I know her.

MORGAN-Well, finding her depends on how fast we can process this scene. There was definitely a struggle, but there's not a lot of blood on this wall. If I had to guess,

I would say she was being physically attacked.

NICK-Right, which means she could still be alive.

They go about collecting evidence and taking photos of the crime scene as the song "Saving Me" by Nickelback is playing. Nick is walking out to the back of their SUV where the portable lab is. He starts to process the blood evidence that he's collected. His phone rings and when he looks at the caller ID he sees that it is D.B so he answers it.

NICK-Hey, D.B, what's up?

D.B.-Just checking to see how you and Morgan are doing? Any clues on what happened to our school teacher?

NICK-Not yet. There's pictures of a woman inside but no identification. I'm running a blood sample now. It should be ready in a minute. Hopefully we get a hit.

Just then the machine beeps.

NICK-There it is now.

Nick looks at the screen, but doesn't say anything.

D.B.-Nick, what did it say?

Nick continues to just look at the screen and say nothing.

D.B.-Nick?

Just then, Morgan walks up from behind.

MORGAN-Nick, is everything okay?

He is forced back to the present.

NICK-Sorry, D.B. It's just the results shocked me a little.

D.B.-Why? What did they say?

NICK-The results said that the missing female is my sister.

MORGAN-What?

Morgan looks at the screen and it is blinking the message, "Female autosomal match to CSI Nick Stokes".


	2. Chapter 2

MORGAN-How is that possible?

D.B.-Bring everything you have back to the lab. I'll have Henry run everything. Maybe it's just a glitch in the equipment. Right now, Brass and I are going to interview

the girlfriend of the dead guy from the apartment.

(Crime Lab)

D.B. is walking down the hall towards one of the interrogation rooms. He is carrying a yellow file. He opens the door and walks in. Capt. Brass is sitting at the table opposite the woman from the apartment complex. D.B. walks over and sits down beside Capt. Brass, putting down his file in front of him. The woman from the apartment building is sitting there obviously upset about the events of earlier that day. Her eyes are red from crying and she is holding onto a handkerchief.

D.B.-Miss Nelson, we understand that Mr. Thomas was your boyfriend.

JEN-Yes, he was.

CAPT. BRASS- Do you have any clue on who would want to hurt him?

JEN-No. Everyone liked Brad. I don't understand what could have happened.

D.B.-What did Brad do for a living?

JEN-He was a therapist. He worked at one of the battered women's shelters here in Vegas.

D.B.-Did he ever talk about any of the women he helped?

JEN-No, he wasn't permitted. Do you think one of these women's husbands could have done this?

CAPT. BRASS-It's extremely possible.

Just at that moment, Henry knocks on the door and walk in. He hands a sheet of paper to D.B. then leaves. D.B. reads the report.

D.B.-You said that Brad never mentioned the women he helped, but if we show you a picture, do you think you can recognize a woman you may have seen at

the shelter?

JEN-It's possible. I went to see Brad at his office all the time.

D.B. pulls a photo out of his file and slides it across for Jen to look at.

D.B.-Was she at the shelter?

JEN-That's Holly. Yes, she was there.

CAPT. BRASS-How do you know, Holly?

JEN-We met one time when I went to see Brad. We became friends and went out for drinks a couple times. She told me her husband was really abusive. He beat her

so bad one time she actually miscarried.

D.B. and Capt. Brass look at each other.

JEN-Do you think Holly's husband killed Brad?

D.B.-We're going to do our best to find out.

(Down the hall in the evidence room)

The pictures from Brad's murder are on one wall and the photos from the missing teacher are on the other wall. Sara and Greg are standing on one side of the desk in the middle of the room. Nick and Morgan are standing on the other side of the desk. Henry walks into the room.

HENRY-I have your DNA results here.

NICK-Okay, what have we got?

HENRY-I can tell you that the blood at the apartment only came from our vic, Brad Thomas except for the one directional blood drop from the floor. That came from the

killer.

GREG-We figured that, Henry. Is there anything else?

HENRY-Well, the blood from the missing teacher's house was a mixture of our missing teacher and a male contributor. The same contributor of the directional blood

drop at the apartment where Brad Thomas was murdered.

SARA-So our cases are connected then.

HENRY-It seems so.

MORGAN-Did you rerun the DNA from the teacher that was compromised at the scene? It came back that she was Nick's sister, but that can't be.

HENRY-The evidence doesn't lie. I got the same results. That can only mean one thing…

Nick interrupts Henry.

NICK-She really is my sister.

He walks out of the room.

SARA-What is going on here? Nick doesn't have a younger sister.

HENRY-He does now.

Holly Davis's picture is hanging on the wall behind Morgan.


	3. Chapter 3

Nick almost bumps into D.B. who is walking towards the evidence room. He turns around to watch Nick walk down the hall.

D.B.-Nick?

He turns back around and walks towards the door of the evidence room when Sara walk out and bumps into him.

D.B.-Sara, what's going on?

SARA-I have to talk to Nick. Something's not right.

Sara walks down the hall in the same direction that Nick went. D.B. walks into the evidence room.

D.B.-Does someone want to let me know what just happened in here?

GREG-Apparently the missing school teacher is Nick's sister.

D.B.-She's younger then Nick. I thought he was the youngest in his family?

GREG-That's what we thought too.

MORGAN-Did you find out anything talking to the girlfriend?

D.B.-We found out that our school teacher, Holly was in an abusive relationship. The husband even beat her one time causing a miscarriage. Brass is sending uniforms

to find the husband.

GREG-It's going to kill Nick to learn what his sister went through.

D.B.-That's if we find her alive.

(Outside in the courtyard, Nick is sitting on a bench leaning over with his arms resting on his knees. Sara walks up to him.

SARA-Nick?

He doesn't answer her so she sits down and puts her left hand on his shoulders.

SARA-Nick, what's going on? How can this woman be your sister?

He sits up and leans back on the bench.

NICK-I had a younger sister named Lauren. I was in charge of watching her one day at the park. I was 11 and she was 5. A couple of my buddies came over and I lost

sight of her for a minute. The next time I saw her she was in the passenger seat of this blue sedan.

Nick starts to tear up.

NICK-I could see her yelling and banging on the door. She was yelling my name. I couldn't save her. We just assumed she was dead. No one is alive after being

missing for 35 years.

SARA-It wasn't your fault what happened to her.

NICK-I was supposed to watch her.

SARA-I think I understand why you're emotional when it comes to little kids now. I bet it was hard working on the cases with Cassie and Gracie.

NICK-I just kept thinking of Lauren. That's why I went into law enforcement. I couldn't help her so I made a vow to make sure I can help others.

SARA-Your sister is waiting on us to find her. Let's go up and work on the evidence so it can lead us to her.

Nick looks at her and nods his head. They both stand up.

(Later)

The song "The Scientist" by Coldplay is playing. Everyone is working on the evidence. Morgan is working on the bullets recovered from Brad Thomas. Nick and Sara are going through pictures. Greg is processing the fingerprints from both scenes. You see a pile that says Brad Thomas and other pile that says Holly Davis. You can see Henry and Hodges processing evidence. Holly is seen lying in the backseat of a car with her hands tied behind her back. She wakes up and realizes the car is moving. She looks and sees the back of the head of the driver and then looses consciousness again.

(At the same time)

Two police cars and a black Dodge Charger pull up outside of another apartment complex. Capt. Brass gets out of the passenger seat of a black Dodge Charger. The officers in the other cars get out of their cars.

CAPT. BRASS-This is the last known address of Todd Davis. He is considered the prime suspect in the murder of Brad Thomas and the disappearance of Holly Davis and

should be considered armed and dangerous.

The group walks up to the apartment building and walks towards apartment #2210. One of the officers knocks on the door of the apartment.

OFFICER #1-Todd Davis, this is the police. We need you to open the door.

After about a minute or two, no movement is heard inside. He looks back at Capt. Brass.

CAPT. BRASS-Knock again.

The officer knocks again.

OFFICER #1-Todd Davis, open the door.

After another minute or two, Capt. Brass nods and points to the door. The officer standing on the other side of the first officer gets in position to kick in the door. Everyone gets out of the way. The officer kicks in the door. Everyone immediately steps back because of the smell. They all walk in and the smell is really bad. As they enter the living room, they see Todd Davis sitting in the recliner dead from an apparent suicide. There are divorce papers and a pistol lying on the floor. Capt. Brass gets his phone out and makes a call.

CAPT. BRASS-D.B., we have a problem.

(A little while later)

D.B. walks up to Capt. Brass who is standing outside of the apartment. Dave is bringing Todd out covered on a stretcher.

D.B.-How long has he been dead?

CAPT. BRASS-A couple days.

D.B.-Then we should be looking for another suspect. The question now is who else would have reason to murder a social worker and kidnap his patient.


	4. Chapter 4

(Later that night)

It is now after midnight, Nick is sleeping in his recliner. He is having a dream about Lauren when she was abducted.

(1978)

In a park in a Dallas suburb, the adult Nick is running towards a blue sedan that is slowly pulling away. Five year old, Lauren Stokes is banging on the passenger window, screaming for help. Nick continues running after the car. He stops after a minute. Instead of young, Lauren sitting in the blue sedan it is Holly Davis sitting there yelling for Nick to help her. Nick starts running after the car again, but it pulls away before he can reach it.

NICK-Holly!

(Present day)

Nick sits up in his recliner. You can see he was sweating a little. He is visibly upset by his dream almost to the point of tears. He gets up and walks over to the counter where his keys are. He picks them up and leaves.

(The next day)

Sara and Morgan walk into the battered women's shelter that Brad worked at. A man about 40 years old walks up to them.

AARON-Is there anything I can help you ladies with?

Sara shows him her badge.

SARA-We actually need to talk to the director.

AARON-I'm the director.

He holds out his hand. Sara shakes his hand

AARON-My name's Aaron Duncan.

SARA-I'm Sara Sidle and this is Morgan Brody, we're from the Las Vegas crime lab. We just have

a few questions about Brad Thomas.

AARON-I'd be happy to answer any questions you might have. I'll give you a tour while we talk.

They start walking around the shelter.

MORGAN-Does your staff receive death threats because of what they are doing?

Aaron stops and turns around to face them.

AARON-We get them all the time. You have to remember that the women who come here are in

very abusive relationships either mental, physical or both. The men in their lives are usually

angry people fixed on control. They don't like it when we interfere.

SARA-Do you report any of these threats to the police?

AARON-Most times we don't. You get a real feel on who is serious and who is just blowing off steam.

MORGAN-Did Brad ever receive death threats? Especially ones about Holly Davis?

AARON-Todd was one of the more determined ones. He was hell bent on not loosing Holly, but I

can't really go into details about that. You understand, patient privacy.

SARA- Well, with Brad's murder and Holly now missing, I'd say that gives us permission.

AARON-Holly is missing? Do you think Todd did this?

MORGAN-We haven't been able to connect the two, but maybe if we saw Holly's file we can learn more.

AARON-Sure. We can go to Brad's office.

They walk down the hall and stop at an office door. Aaron unlocks the door and opens it. They can see that the office has been ransacked.

SARA-Looks like someone had the same idea.


End file.
